Crazy
by Noien-sama
Summary: just a little sort of scary fic for my b-day today! i don't own naruto.


N: happy birthday to me! La la la! This is a gift to me since I've been a special girl.

B- no you haven't! you haven't been updating!

N- well you don't beta for me anymore!

B- your perverted mind makes me wanna faint! Not to mention all your errors! Someone please beta for her! She's desperate and she needs help!

N-(sticks out tongue) what ever! I'm gonna update all this week!

B-even kisses?

N- (pouts) I'll try. Please take my poll people! It's very important!

Itachi's 21 Naruto and Sasuke 18.

This is something my dear ex-beta helped me with. Theme is hers.

Theme: crazy.

* * *

I must be crazy

* * *

Naruto sat at his kitchen counter eating his favorite cereal, lucky charms, as he watched the news on his little tv that sat on the other end.

The new reports was pretty uneventful but then again it was still pretty early.

"…this just in.." ooh! Naruto sat up in his seat maybe there was something exiting happening that wouldn't depress him as well.

"… infamous accused murderer Uchiha Itachi, has been released from his 8 year stay at Belikin state ward for the criminal insane with a clean bill of health. As may remember Uchiha Itachi was accused of murder ring his mother and father and attempting to murder his younger brother and best friend, during a sleep over at Uchiha residence. Itachi-san pleaded not guiltily and claimed he did not remember his actions. He was acquitted and went to Belikin straight after the trial.

Today he is seen here commenting

(the screen turned to show Itachi, looking great in his black Armani ensemble. He was surrounded by reporters howling out questions one woman was able to voice hers loud enough for Itachi to hear.)

He gave the woman a devious smirk which she shivered at. Naruto did too but for a completely different reason.

"what will you do first, now that you're out?" Itachi didn't hesitate to answer and looked straight into the camera. Naruto felt like he was staring right at him.

"I'm going to visit a certain special someone." after that he slipped into a stretch limousine, ignore the questions of who that person might be.

Naruto quickly turned the t.v. off and ran to his bedroom and hid in his closet. Drawing his knees up tight to his chest and he rocked back and forth. His eyes were wide with fear and tears burned his as they ecaped from their confines.

Naruto knew in his heart that Itachi was talking about him. It was always about him. Itachi said so that night.

Flashback 

Sasuke and him were having a sleep over and after much playing, candy eating on Naruto's part, and plain old messing around the fell dead asleep on Sasuke's bed. In the middle of the night Naruto felt something tickle his leg. He felt around for Sasuke to get him to stop but found nothing but cool sheets.

"huh? Wha?" Naruto grumbled sleeply. The bet felt wet. Warm and wet.

'_oh gross! If Sasuke peed I'm gonna-" _Naruto paused as he lifted his hand you to see it more clearly in the moon light. It was blood!

Naruto screamed and rolled out the bed hitting his back hard. Naruto groaned and tried to get up but movement by the window . There stood Itachi drenched in blood.

End flashback

Naruto didn't remember much after that because he blacked out. But he would always remember what Itachi whispered to him as his little world fell to black.

_This is all about you. All for you my sweet little kitsune._

Naruto was happy that Itachi went away and he always hoped it would stay that way but as fate would have it he and that monster will be meeting soon.

And the worst part of it all. Naruto still felt a burning love in his heart for the man he thought he'd one day call husband.

He was so young and stupid he didn't notice the stares at him from Itachi. Nor the possessiveness or the hatred he had for his father.

All he saw was the man he had such feelings for paying great attention to him. Nothing else mattered.

" but he's a murderer now!" Naruto cried into his knees. Sobbing so hard he could hardy breathe.

"why? Itachi why?" Naruto froze as hand ran though his hair. He slowly looked up to see crimson eyes staring at him.

" because Naruto-kun… I love you"

Then he grabbed Naruto's lips into a harsh, unforgiving kiss.

Naruto screamed. But it was useless. No one could hear him the walls are in his apartment are sound-proof.

* * *

N: was that scary to you too?

Thanks for reading,

Much love,

N.


End file.
